Tonari No Reborn-kun
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: In which Tsuna and Reborn are seatmates and Tsuna really question his seatmate's insanity...because it seems like anything impossible from Tsuna's (and everyone's) view is possible to Reborn.


**Tonari No Reborn-kun**  
**By: BrokenBlackCat**

_~Tonari No Reborn-kun AKA Story Somehow Based on the Anime/Manga~_

Tsuna had a very weird seatmate. His name was Reborn and for some reason, he was a person who liked playing in school when class was going on and was a person who had never been caught, even once.

The brunet figured it was probably because they were in the last row and the raven head was seated by the window though it didn't explain how the hell people never heard the noises and came checking it out. But then again, that was practically useless because Reborn was able to know when the teacher would be checking him and was able to quickly make his things disappear.

Honey-brown eyes watched in wonder as he noticed his seatmate taking out girly dolls from his bag. He blinked twice and turned to his classmate, who was wearing a poker face at the sight of the Barbie dolls.

'Seriously?' he wanted to snort or chuckle really but Reborn was a classified sadist that he didn't want to anger. 'Maybe this time I will be able to listen to the teacher. I mean, there's no way something interesting will happen to dolls. Plus, it's too girly. Actually, I really just need to listen to the teacher because I'm failing my marks badly.'

It was true. The young Sawada was barely average in his marks and it was dropping since the time, he started playing attention to Reborn's games in his desk. He couldn't really afford to get failing grades now though it was probably his fault for being too caught up to his seatmate.

But no one should blame him, the black-haired male was pretty distracting.

Tsuna shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He was going to ignore his seatmate if it's the last thing he did. He looked in front and listened attentively to his teacher talking about polygons.

A sudden sound from his side made him snap in concentration. He looked at his seatmate and briefly cursed to himself. 'Snap, I just had to look at Reborn!' he thought and inwardly beat himself up. It was really not a good idea to spare a glance at his seatmate. It would be anyone's downfall and anyone wouldn't help but feel curious at what Reborn was doing.

Like the case to Tsuna...

Jaws dropping, the small brunet gaped and widened his round eyes in disbelief. The girly and not dangerous Barbie dolls were equipped with doll-sized, dangerous and bloody hell weapons like swords, guns, dagger, etc. The school desk was also changed into something like a mini training ground.

'Wha...how in the world did he set that?! And without anyone noticing?! And what happened to dolls being girl's toy?!' part of his mind screamed at the insanity of the situation while the other part was expecting and accepting it. 'Then again, this is Reborn so anything's possible.'

'Wait a minute, those are toys, right? They aren't real, right?' a thought that came to Tsuna and made him worried—frantic even!

His curious eyes watched as one doll—he really didn't get how it was moving on its own. Were they remote controlled dolls?—pulled the trigger of a gun. A loud bang echoed the room and the teacher looked at the direction to where it was heading.

With a blink, the mini training ground in Reborn's desk disappeared along with the dolls. His desk was once again the normal school one and due to this, the teacher wasn't able to find the source of the bang. The teacher went back to teaching and quickly as if it didn't disappear before, Reborn's desk went back to being a mini training ground.

Tsuna gaped even harder if possible and thought to himself, 'How come that happens every single time?! It's just surreal!' honey-brown eyes widened as realization hit him. 'Also, if the gun can be fired, doesn't it mean it's real?! Where in the world did Reborn find a gun so small? Actually, where in the world did he get a gun or any other weapons?!'

'Isn't he the same age as me?!'

He continued to watch the black-haired male play with his toys and gulped every now and then when the dolls did something gory like stab a dummy. Heck, there was even red paint to look like blood! And he was sure he had seen an evil glint to Reborn's eyes. It was as if the other really knew what he was doing.

That was scary.

But then, the raven head stopped playing. He took out some paper in his bag and wrote something.

Tsuna blinked and yelped in pain when a small paper was shoved in his face. "Hitman...license?" he read aloud in a soft voice. "...seriously?"

'He was seriously playing with dolls to get a fake license? ...actually, since when do hitman have licenses? And who in the world would even try out to be a hitman?! ...oh yeah... It's Reborn.'

He looked at his seatmate and said seatmate smirked sadistically at him. Leon, Reborn's strange shape-shifting pet, laid in his hands and transformed into a gun. The black-haired positioned it like a professional hitman.

"Chaos. Contact me if you want to hit someone, Dame-Tsuna~"

Tsuna really wanted to know what he had done wrong to Kami-sama and why Kami-sama made Reborn his seatmate.

* * *

**Black-chan:** For some reason, I had the urge to write this so what the heck? And if you guys are wondering... I choose Barbie dolls because there was one episode in the real anime where Seki-kun played house with robots. So if I reverse it, the outcome is playing dangerous stuffs with girly dolls! Oh, and the license thing? I got it from episode 12! Seki-kun was playing with a remote-controlled car to get a license XD Really, I like Tonari No Seki-kun! It's so funny, especially if I'm watching it in school when the teacher is discussing something~ XD (And yes, I've done it a million times and I'm still not caught. Also, my seatmates are laughing with me XD) Also, why Reborn? Because it's Reborn! Anything is possible and funnier with him~!


End file.
